The Secret Potter
by HorrificallyMurdered
Summary: Harry Potter has an older sister who know one knew the father of. Victoria, goes to Hogwarts when she becomes of age, and find her birth father. She later becomes one of the worlds greats Witches and helps Harry in his fight against Voldemort.
1. Prologue

The Secret Potter

Prologue

Lily is fifteen and in her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was friends with a group of guys: James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. The guys were pranksters and like to mess with Severus Snape. Lily was secretly his friend… well actually they were more than friends.

One day Lily finds James levitating Severus in the air upside-down. All of his books and belongings were scattered on the grass, including his wand. As a group of students started to form a circle, Lily ordered James to stop immediately.

James listened and Severus landed on the ground with a loud 'THWAP!' Lily instinctively ran to help him up. After helping him gather all of his scattered stuff she looked up into the shocked faces of her friends. As she was about to yell at them for what they had done she felt a weird uneasiness in her stomach. Lily retched and ran for the girl's bathroom where she continued to throw up.

When she finished she felt fine. Thinking about it, it couldn't be the flu because she didn't feel feverish. Sometime she'd throw up due to her period, but she hadn't sta-… She hadn't started yet!

Nervously she half ran to her dormitory to check her calendar. She has only done it with one person and they had used protection, she and Severus had made sure to be careful.

When Lily reached her calendar she realized she was already two weeks late. She stood there for a long time pondering the fact that she failed to notice it had been that long.

The first thought that came to her head was to go to the hospital wing, surely the nurse could tell her for sure. Or maybe she should tell Severus… She just didn't know.

Reluctantly she did the first thing that came to her mind. Telling Severus and finding out she was wrong could end really badly. When she reached the hospital wing the nurse looked at her and instantly got her a drink that looked like bubbly kool-aid, a muggle juice.

"Just something to make sure the both of you stay healthy, Dear." The nurse said knowingly.

"How'd you know, am I really?... You know for sure?" Lily asked shocked.

"Of course I know for sure, dear. And from the looks of you, you just found out yourself."

"Will.. Will I get expelled?" Lily's face tear streaked as she asks.

"Expelled? Oh, no. no. You're not getting expelled, but you might want to consider adoption so you don't have to quit school to take care of her." The nursed explained.

"Her..?" Lily thought out loud to herself quietly for about five minutes. She had decided it was time to tell Severus, that the decision was theirs together. Even though Lily knew Severus better than anyone, she was still worried of how he would react.

She got up and went to her room where she wrote a letter, tied it to her owl, Starlight, and let her out the window.

The next day at the scheduled time Lily and Severus met. Lily was shaking so hard from nervousness that she was seated when Severus arrived.

"You alright, Love?" Severus's worried voice came through the hall as he walked towards her.

Lily couldn't hold it in any longer, so it came sliding out of her mouth so fast it caught Severus in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Lily said fast through tears.

Immediately he grabbed a hold of her and hugged her until her deep sobs quieted to soft hiccups.

After everything she was the first to get her voice back and they sat there as she explained their only two options. It was extremely difficult, but they decided to give her up for adoption. The agreement was signed for only a temporary adoption. Once the child was old enough to come to Hogwarts she'd be theirs again.

The pregnancy was hard on Lily. She refused to say the father, which might've been a bad thing to do because I only started more rumors. James and the rest of the group barely talked to her and Severus had been having a hard time dealing with the mood swings she had. Eventually he was pushed to far. After about five months of being pregnant, Lily receives a letter from Severus that says:

Dear Lily, my love:

After all that has happened to us I still love you the most dearly. Having to give up our baby has hurt us and I don't think we will ever be the same. I hope you find what's right for you. I love you.

-Severus Snape

Later on, Lily writes a letter to Severus. The first time she has said anything to him since his last letter. She tells him that she is sorry for everything that she has caused and she still hasn't found anyone that has made her happy like he used to. She says her final good bye and sends off Starlight with the letter. That night she woke up with major cramps. She knew it was time to have the baby and slowly began to walk to the hospital wing.

The next morning the foster parents came and took the baby, my baby away. Before they left they were kind enough to let Lily name her since it was only temporary they felt it necessary. Lily, gladly, named the baby Victoria.

At the end of Lily's years at Hogwarts, she and James developed a connection neither of them ever thought they would have. They found a house together and soon after got married. Being a powerful couple they knew their new son Harry would be the same way.

It had only been a couple years since Harry had been born and rumors of Voldemort's rise were everywhere. The most common was that he planned to eliminate all the full blooded Wizardry families, taking all the power for himself. When he came after the Potter's the surprise was limited.

He broke into their house and killed James in the act of trying to save his family. Voldemort searched for Lily and when he finally found her she gave up. She sacrificed herself to try to save Harry. The love that Lily had for her son acted as a shield saving him for the most deadly of curses. He was the only visible survivor because at the end Voldemort had vanished. The only trace of him was the lightning bolt shaped scar on little Harry's forehead.

4


	2. Chapter 1

The Secret Potter

Chapter 1 (Victoria)

Victoria had been sent to a muggle family that knew of the Wizard world. It had been eight year since Voldemort killed her mother, Lily, and Lily's husband. Her foster parents neglected to tell her about Harry, and who her father was, but she would soon find out on her own.

"Hunny! Hunny, wake up! Your letter came!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. I jumped out of bed half asleep and ran down the stairs.

The letter was laying flat on the table and I grabbed it, tore it open in a spit second, and screamed at the top of my lungs everything on the thick parchment, word after word. It read:

Dear Victoria Snape,

We are glad to welcome and accept you to join us at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years of complete studies. Everything you need follows this sheet of parchment and can be located in London where Hagrid will be awaiting you.

Hope to see you soon.

-Dumbledore

"Mom! Did you know we have to go to London to get all of this stuff?"

"Yes, and we have to stay there until you leave on the train."

"Whoa, I wonder if everyone will have accents…"

"To you they will and to them you will."

"That's awkward to think about."

"You'll get used to it. Now time for breakfast, we have stuff to pack." She ended.

We arrived in London last night at eight after a twelve hour flight. I was so tired of not being able to sleep that I didn't even bother to unpack. In the morning it was especially hard for me to get excited about shopping. We came upon the little pub that Dumbledore told us the wizard would be. He was a giant, but really nice and he looked at me as if he knew something I didn't. He opened the passage into the wizard village full of people, some strange looking and told us to run along and handed a bag of money to my mom with my name on it in pretty green letters.

As we went from store to store I was amazed. I had never seen any of this stuff in my life because of my parents deciding to let me see for myself, and I'm kind of glad. We got all of my books and supplies that were listed, including my robe and wand. Then we went to the goodies. First, to cool off, we went to have ice cream.

I would've loved to get a broom, but I said on the letter that first years were not permitted their own on school grounds so we decided to just wait. Just as we were about to leave we walked passed the pet shop and I froze. My mom, seeing what I was so fixed on handed me some gold money, which I had no idea how to use, and pushed me into the store.

I walked around and thought of the three choices I had for school. My favorite animal is a frog so I went to check out the toads. Read what they could do, this was nothing at all really, and walked to the rats. All of them were ugly so I didn't bother to read what they could do. As I was walking to the owl cages, a tall boy bumped into my shoulder because he couldn't see me passed his owl cage, and almost sent everything flying but I caught him just in time.

He stared at me with his face burning bright red. After a few moments he apologized and walked away. I shrugged it off and continued to look. The second cage from the end was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. An all black owl with a green stripe starting at her nose and ending at the tip of her tail. I had to have her. Picking up the cage I walked to the front desk, paid confusingly, and walked out to find my mom talking with Hagrid, the giant we met earlier.

"Mom! Look, isn't she beautiful?" I said excitedly with gigantic smile on my face.

"Ooo, oh yes she is, Hun." My mom said slightly in awe.

"You all set 'nd ready to go?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes.. No.. Maybe.?" I looked up at him with my eyes willing him to let me stay her forever.

"What she means is she doesn't want to, but she has everything and will just have to wait till next time. Isn't that right Victoria?" She gave me one of those 'don't be rude' looks so I just agreed.

Hagrid was amused by my interest and he laughed softly then said, "Oh you'll be able to visit here plenty. They always let students come here every so often."

I like Hagrid. He made it easy to leave with the thought that I'd be back soon enough.

We packed last night to make sure we had everything I need, so when I woke up in the morning I focused on leaving and starting a new life and maybe finding out who my real father was. I packed a small back pack of stuff for the ride like a book, a pad of paper to draw, and snacks. It was only about a five hour train ride, but I like to be prepared so I kept my pillow out, too.

We got into the car and drove to the train station. I got all my stuff together on a trolley and hugged my mom good bye. As I stood there I promised I'd be careful and do everything that I was told to do.

"I love you, too, Mom." I walked away waving.

I had no idea what train to go to because Hagrid said someone would be there to help me find my way, and I'm guessing this someone would have my ticket.

Just as I was about to panic, I can't move. Everyone around me is walking and talking right passed me, but no matter how hard I try I can't move. So I stare and wait thinking when the best time to scream would be, when a small man walks up and asks my name.

"Victoria Snape. How come you can see me and no one else seems to notice?" I asked him with an annoying glare.

"My apologies Ms. Snape. I couldn't find you in the crowd of muggles."

"Are you the Wizard Hagrid sent to help me?"

"Yes, I am he. Now come along, we want to get you settled in time for the train to leave of there wont be any empty seats."

After I was un-paused we headed towards the station. We walked and then he did something I wasn't expecting. He walked up to the wall and leaned on it then he was gone, out of site, now where. After a moment of him not coming back I figured that it's what I was to do as well, so I took my chance and, holding tightly to my luggage, leaned into the wall.

Staring in shock at the other world that existed where no one would ever guess, I pushed my trolley to where the Wizard was standing.

"Glad you could make it." He smiled.

"Thanks, uhm what is your name?"

"I am an old friend of Dumbledore. I have no memory of anything, but what is happening at this very moment. Sorry, but I don't know a name to give you."

"That's okay. Glad to meet you anyway." I shook his hand and then he pointed me to my train.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I entered the doors and a nice man/wizard helped me with my things. The whole time he is getting me settled I feel uneasiness. It's like he knows me, yet I know I have never seen him before. It's not just him either; it's everyone on the train. They seen me and whispered with questioning looks. It was awkward and slightly freaking me out, but I ignore it and sat down with my book.

Right before the train is about to leave, there is knock on the door of my train room.

"Are these seats taken?" The boy with the orange hair asks.

"No, you can sit here if you'd like."

"Thank you so much."

I watched as he put all of his stuff onto the rack above the bench. He saw me watching him and smiled. I quickly looked away and blushed.

"My name is Percy Weasly." He said, offering his hand.

"My name is Victoria Snape." I stood up and opened my arms, never liking handshakes.

With a smile he hugged me. It was a quick one, nothing big, even though his smell surrounded me in rich comfort.

"Did you say your name was Victoria _Snape?_"

"Uh.. yeah. Why?" His emphasis on my last name gave me the same uneasiness as earlier.

"I've never heard the last name Snape except for our Potions teacher. Do you know him?"

"Uh. No, at least I don't think. Tell me about him maybe it'll trigger something."

He started to describe the Potions teacher to me as I sat there and listened quietly. Except, my mind was anything but quiet. The thoughts that went through my head were all about my real parents, and if this could be it, if Snape could be related to me at all, maybe be the father I've been hoping to find one day.

"Victoria, are you alright?" The worried look on his face had me wondering how long he had been finished talking.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry."

"That's okay, did anything come to you?"

"No not really. I even thought super hard, but nothing."

"That's too bad. Maybe it's something you should look into? Something that you didn't know about?"

"I don't know, maybe."

I slept for the most of the ride and only woke up because Percy told me it was time to put our robes on. I looked down at my clothes and wondered if I'd ever be able to wear them at school, maybe for just around. As we got settled and made sure our entire luggage was there and together, I sat, staring out the window at my amazing new school. It was castle like and huge, there was even its own lake, forest and mountain range all around it.

Percy seen my look of surprise and smiled.

"What?" I asked seeing him staring.

"You're beautiful." His face flushed and he looked at the window.

"Oh, uhm thanks." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I opened my book and pretended to read, but was actually thinking about Percy, until the train arrived at the school.

"First years take the boats across the lake with Hagrid, the games keeper here. The others take carriages, I will be sitting while you get sorted, and I hope you are in Gryffindor with me." As Percy explained, I watched as his face as he thought about me being in same house as him. From his expression, I could tell it'd mean a lot to him. Just before he left to the carriages, he kissed me gently on the cheek and waved goodbye.

I walked in the direction Percy had pointed that led to the boats. I was one the first students to arrive and Hagrid helped me with my luggage.

"How do ya like the view?" He moved his giant arm as to point to the whole school.

"It's beautiful; I can't believe I get to live here for six years." I pronounced excitedly.

There was a stampede of kids that started to inhabit the boats. It was so hectic that I was glad to have made it there early.

Once everyone got settled and quieted down I was able to think about the sorting Percy told me about. I wondered how they would choose which 'House' to put me in. Even though I wanted to be with Percy in the same House I mostly wanted to be placed right, no matter what.

The boats had arrived at the doors and once we were all loaded up we placed our belongings outside the door and to the side. When the doors opened, there was a beautiful woman, not old, but not too young and she just glowed.

"Hello children and welcome! Now if you would please form a single file line, I will escort you to be sorted." As she came to her last words she pointed at me to follow her.

I looked from side to side at all the paintings that were moving. Some were talking, or sleeping, or relaxing. Continuing to walk, I noticed some ghosts floating around and look much friendlier than I had imagined. But what most caught my attention in the castle were the hundreds of flights of stairs above our heads, and they were moving. Everything was absolutely amazing.

I was so enveloped in my surroundings that I almost ran into Professor Magonagal.

"Watch your step Ms. Snape. Wouldn't want you to trip and fall in front of your peers." The way she warned me made it seem like I was royalty and every move I made had to be perfect.

I looked up at her with questioning eyes, but before I could ask her anything, she was telling everyone to be quiet and enter the hall appropriately. I was so nervous because I was the leader that I watched where I walked and didn't look up until I heard Percy screaming my name over the loud claps that blasted from the other, already seated students. I looked up and saw him waving. I waved back and quickly looked forward again.

"Okay, time to start the sorting. I will call out names in order, when it is your turn you shall take a seat upon the stool and place the hat upon your head. Let's begin." Professor Magonagal announced loudly to everyone in the hall.

I was so relieved that the list was alphabetized so I didn't have to be the first. I stood there patiently as the hat, which can talk, shouted out the houses that the students would be in. There were four: Hufflepuff, Slytherine, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Each had different, distinct colors and animal symbols.

When it was finally time for my name to be called my mind went blank and I was nervous. What if everything was a mistake and I'm not a Witch? I slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to 'trip and fall in front of everyone' like Magonagal said to me earlier. I looked up when I reached the top step and noticed one of the teachers stood up. I looked over at him and he looked away and left into a small room on the side of the hall.

Professor Magonagal looked over to where I had gazed and hurriedly brushed me to sit down and placed the hat on my head.

"Ah, Victoria Snape, you have a mind like your fathers." The hat said thoughtfully.

"You know my father?" I thought, not wanting to speak out loud.

"Of course I know your father, you will too in time. Now let see, very tricky, hmmm, SLYTHERINE!" The hat announced and everyone clapped, even Percy though I could see his face was sad.

"Thank you." I told the hat as I laid it back on the stool and walked down to the Slytherine table. There were open seats next to people, but I chose to sit at the end alone. I have major headaches and needed my medicine, which is in my bag, and didn't feel like talking to anyone.

After the sorting was finished, a huge amount of food appeared on the tables. I ate a little bit of what looked good. When everyone was finished everyone followed their leaders to their common room. Mine was in the Dungeons, which was nice a cool. The room itself was huge and there were couches and bean bag chairs, desks and everything. On one side of the room there was a big spiral staircase labeled 'Boys' and the other side labeled 'Girls'. I could already tell that I would love it here.


End file.
